


Lost in the Sea

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Navigator Kira, Rare Pairings, Ship Captain Jackson, Siren Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Lydia saved Jackson's life as a young boy and changed his world, he's convinced his purpose in live is to reconnect with her.Up until he's not.





	Lost in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jackson/Kira  
> Word count: 850  
> Genre: Military  
> Character: A heart-broken lover  
> Material: A book  
> Sentence: "I will remember this."  
> Bonus: Your character is shipwrecked.
> 
> Final part of the rare pairing generator, school started and this was completely delayed, aka I'm your typical college piece of shit. 
> 
> I also junked up on literally everything about this generator prompt. If anything I think the only thing I got out of this is that I'm not too mad about the pairings I ended up writing. So there's that!

Lydia is the sea creature that saved Jackson’s life as a young boy. He remembers it clearly, the distress and anger he felt upon hearing he was bastard born and had no claim to the throne. His anger took him to the cliffside of the castle, he’d fallen in due to negligence and ineptness at processing too many negative emotions. At the time he was ready to give in to his fate of drowning.  
  


He was an imposter and a lie. There was no honor in his existence.  
  


But a siren, more beautiful than any maiden, had wrapped her arms around his chest, her red hair tangling around his neck and encasing his vision - leaving him in a lull moment of fire deep in the ocean before he was upheaved onto shore. He remembers watching her swim away through hazed eyes and harsh breaths.   
  


“I will remember this,” he tells the open sea.  
  


He does not seek to claim her as a treasure to show off - to create a falsified career as an adventurer and conqueror. He just wanted that moment back, when her voice, in a language only known to the waters, eased him into security and allowed him to  _ forget _ .   
  


Absolutely no one believes him when he comes back. They blame it on him acting out, due to him finding out about his parentage - or lack thereof. They don’t believe him a couple years later either - the Queen was pregnant, and Jackson was apparently jealous of the new soon-to-be King. When he tries again it’s brushed away because they were sure Jackson was just out to damn the whole Kingdom with lies and tales.  
  


He gives up on convincing the people.   
  


He names her Lydia.  
  


“I want you to find her,” Jackson orders his newest navigator, handing over his book of sketchings that resemble his memory of his Lydia. He’s tense, taking in this woman’s stance and prepares for a guffaw of ‘you hired me to go mermaid hunting?’.  
  


But it doesn’t come. Kira flips through the pages and smiles every so often, looking calmer by the minute and it makes him even more tense.     
  


“You got it,” Kira says, closing the book delicately as to not crease any pages and hands it back to Jackson. He just stares, long enough for Kira to frown and say, “is there something wrong?”   
  


“Nothing!” Jackson says, scowling at his own haste. When Kira just waits with this weird, earnest expression Jackson finds himself continuing without prompting. “My last navigator didn’t take this seriously. He spent days listing facts on whales and kept insisting that Lydia’s hair wasn’t _red_ ,” Jackson grits his teeth, finds that his breathing has gotten heavier in his renewed anger and makes an effort to breathe slowly. Honestly, _strawberry blonde_ , what an idiot. “I do not wish to waste my time on someone just looking for a quick coin.”  
  


Kira smiles at him, softly and it’s a little too intimate for Jackson’s taste. He was under the impression that this navigator was a clumsy, incompetent fool, hence why it took him so long to call her in. Then again, his last navigator was the same, though for some ungodly reason someone deemed him competent enough to be listed above Yukimura. Jackson should have had more foresight about the biases in sexes when it came to sea work. He’ll be sure to fix that once their docked again.   
  


“I was hired to find a siren, and I’ll find you your siren, Sir,” Kira says, voice gentle and Jackson glares at Danny who pretends to swoon behind Kira’s back.  
  


“You better,” he says, mostly because he’s not sure how to respond to such resounding confidence. He can’t help the swoop of hope that grabs at him though.     
  


They’re only a month into sea when there’s a first sighting of a siren nest. Granted, there was no Lydia to be found, but it was as far as Jackson had ever gotten. His crew celebrate the newfound discovery. He doesn’t bother dashing the misguided assumption that their journey is over - for the journey was never to prove the existence of sirens. Jackson already knew of this. His crew learn this well enough when Jackson sails away from the nest without any captures.  
  


Kira remains optimistic throughout the journey. She finds four siren nests total, none of them contain Lydia, but Kira doesn’t even seem fazed.  She just says, “Well, on to the next one, I suppose.” Like it’s that easy for her to find a next one. Like she knows she’ll find another siren’s nest when the 20 navigators before her couldn’t even _comprehend_ their existence.  
  


It’s a year with Kira and her never wavering confidence and Jackson finds his stress, his anxieties, everything he’s ever carried on his shoulders since a young age melt away. No one has ever believed him about Lydia, never bothered to entertain the idea, never _listened_. And here Kira is proving Jackson right in front of his whole crew, validating everything that Jackson has ever cared about.  
  


He wants to be angry when Kira comes to him one day, forlorn and admitting that she’s not sure where to look next, that they’ll have to double back.  
  


Jackson hates turning back.   
  


But he can’t get mad. He just looks at Kira and feels the same way he did when he was 6 feet under water, with Lydia’s song around him. Now he sees Kira, fidgeting and looking more sorry than he’s ever known anybody to look. He reaches out and squeezes her shoulder.   
  


“I trust you.” Kira smiles back at him, wild and brilliant. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
